Wide Awake
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne can't sleep, so she has some quiet fun with Maureen, while the diva is sleeping oneshot, JoMo fluff.


**I had this written forever. So here you go MoJo fluff. ;) **

**I don't own anything. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wide Awake

Joanne rolled over, her eyes wide open, the bright red numbers on the clock glaring at her, almost taunting, "Three o'clock." She sighed, rolling on her back, snuggling under the covers.

She had fallen asleep fine, but had woken up to use the bathroom around two, and now she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but it was no use, Mr. Sandman didn't seem to like her tonight.

She heard a small squeak come from Maureen, followed by Maureen's arm, which landed hard across her stomach. Joanne jumped at the action, turning her head only to come face to face with Maureen, who was still asleep.

Maureen was the heaviest sleeping lover Joanne had ever had. Almost nothing could wake the diva up from her beauty sleep. Joanne had experience too. There were times when Joanne would accidentally knock some thing over early in the morning and Maureen wouldn't even flinch, she just kept on snoozing away.

That put a thought in Joanne's head. If she couldn't sleep, then why not have some quiet fun, with Maureen.

Carefully Joanne shifted so she was straddling Maureen's waist, waiting a beat to make sure the diva didn't wake up. Maureen let out a heavy breath, but remained sleeping, the corners of Joanne's lips curving into a smile.

Slowly Joanne lowered herself, her lips inches away from Maureen's neck. Then, one by one she placed about three hickeys down the diva's neck, and one on her collarbone, all done successfully without waking up the snoozing diva.

After that task was done, Joanne sat up, peering down at Maureen a grin hanging on her lips. She cocked an eyebrow with thought, not wanting to end her fun just yet.

_What else can I do? _

She bit her lip as her mind wandered, and soon her eyes roamed to Maureen's own full kissable lips. Now all Joanne could think about was kissing Maureen, so she leaned back down and helped herself to a kiss. Even though Maureen wasn't kissing back, it was still worth placing their lips together.

Now Joanne was starting to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a good feeling; it was that feeling of desire. Not only was she thinking about what she could do to Maureen, she was now thinking about what she wanted Maureen to do to her.

Her tongue traced Maureen's lips, while her hips gently began to grind into Maureen, satisfying that pleasant feeling between her legs.

Suddenly she pulled back, stopping all her actions, feeling rather dirty about taking advantage of Maureen like this. Her girlfriend after all was asleep, while Joanne was basically "sexually assaulting" her. (Can you really blame Joanne?) Or was that just her lawyer mind talking?

Joanne gazed at her love, pushing the thought out of her mind. Maureen was just so gorgeous, she couldn't help it. She even looked sexy while she was sleeping. The way her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath, the way her lips were slightly parted, her eyelashes gently resting against her cheekbones, the one stray curl resting across her forehead…hell Maureen was sexy 24/7! And she couldn't help herself as she reached down cupping Maureen's cheek, running her thumb over her soft skin.

Once again she attached their lips together, only this time something was different. Maureen was kissing her back. With out warning Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne and flipped their bodies over, Joanne squeaking with surprise.

Maureen pulled out of the kiss, gazing into Joanne's eyes, "If you want sex, all you have to do is wake me up." She huskily said her voice drugged with sleep.

Joanne's breath hitched in her throat and she nodded, "I want sex."

"Me too." Maureen smirked, crashing their lips together, slipping her tongue inside, making the kiss deep, until they had to pull away to grab some air. "I knew after you started grinding me we would be getting naked."

Joanne gasped, "Were you up this whole time?"

Maureen nodded, "Wide awake, as soon as you began your first hickey. I was going to say something, but I wanted to see how far you would go. And let me tell you, it is not easy pretending to be asleep when someone is doing all that stuff to you...do you know how hard I was trying not to moan or kiss you back!?"

Joanne blushed, Maureen catching a little bit of it due to the moonlight. "Don't worry Pookie, it's pretty hot to think about you doing sexual things to me while I'm sleeping. I wonder what you do when I pass out drunk?"

Joanne smiled, deciding to play along, "I guess that's for me to know and enjoy."

"Mmm, I'm getting hornier by the second." Maureen grinned, connecting their lips again.

And the two made love, until they both finally fell asleep with exhaustion.


End file.
